


Three Times a Charm

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco keeps getting abducted by Santa Claus on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times a Charm

 

"Hello again, Malfoy."

Harry pulled off his Invisibility Cloak, revealing himself to his unwilling guest, and put his feet up on the coffee table. A smile played on his lips as Malfoy looked from him to the fireplace, and back. 

"Did you see it happen?" Malfoy asked. His white-blond hair was wild from his tumble out of Santa's bag. 

Harry nodded, amused. "Mm-hmm."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Malfoy demanded, eyes glinting as he got up off his arse and onto his knees. His hands were bound in front of him, and they jerked angrily as he screamed, "You're a bloody Auror – CATCH HIM!"

Harry sighed. "You don't really expect me to arrest Father Christmas, do you? Millions of children would be –"

"I don't care about the children! I'm sick of being abducted every year on Christmas Eve." Malfoy got to his feet with a huff. "Fine, whatever. Unbind me, and I'll go after him myself."

"No," Harry said, twirling his wand in his fingers. He commended himself on doing a fine job of feigning nonchalance, when really, that rosy flush on Malfoy's cheeks was setting him on fire.

They stared at each other for a moment. The first time this had happened, three years ago, Malfoy had tried to free himself using wandless magic. When that hadn't worked, he'd attempted to Apparate home, but again to no avail. The only way he could leave was if Harry gave him a ride back to the Manor on his broom. That fly had been Harry's favourite thing about Christmas for the past two years.

"Take me home, then," Malfoy said through gritted teeth. 

Harry shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I don't think Father Christmas has been bringing you here by accident." He saw a muscle in Malfoy's jaw twitch. "If we want to put an end these abductions, then maybe we should play along."

"Play along with what, exactly?" 

Harry swallowed; his mouth was suddenly dry. "Do you really not have any idea why he's bringing you here?"

Malfoy's flush deepened, and he rubbed at an imaginary scuffmark with his shoe. His next words were barely audible. "Am I really on your wish list?"  
"I don't have a wish list," Harry said, "but I do think about you – sometimes." When Malfoy raised an eyebrow, he added, "Okay, a lot."

Harry's stomach was in knots as he waited for the dreaded rejection, but it never came. Instead, Malfoy sat down next to him on the sofa and regarded him for a moment. Then he looked down at his bound hands. "What do you think about?"

"Er – that you're an annoying git? And I miss having your attention."

Draco snorted. "I haven't given you my full attention since about fifth year."

"I know," Harry said, smiling wistfully. "But at least I still got to see you. I didn't even appreciate it at the time."

Harry Vanished the rope from Malfoy's wrists with a flick of his wand. "I'll take you home, if you want."

"No." Malfoy rubbed at the red marks where the rope had dug into his skin. "I – maybe we should give it a try."

"What?" Harry asked, lifting his head. 

Malfoy sidled closer to him. "I said you should kiss me."

Harry's insides were twisting something fierce. This was perhaps the most intimidating task that had ever been placed before him, but before Malfoy could change his mind he leaned in.

Malfoy was tense, but his lips were soft and slightly parted. His breath came in warm puffs against Harry's mouth as their lips brushed. The kiss was tentative to start, but when Harry felt Malfoy's fingertips digging in just above his knee, he deepened it. He covered the hand on his thigh with his own as their tongues slid together in perfect unison. All that existed in that moment was Malfoy's wicked mouth, the warmth of his hand, and the light evergreen scent wafting in the air. (Harry had lit the pinecone candle on the coffee table a few minutes before his present's arrival at midnight.)

When they finally pulled apart, Harry felt a glow in his cheeks, and it might have had something to do with fact that he had made Malfoy moan.

"I have an idea," Malfoy said, smirking, as he straddled Harry on the sofa. 

"What's that?"

Malfoy leaned in until his lips were brushing Harry's earlobe. "If you're naughty, you'll save Father Christmas a trip next year."

Harry grinned. "I think I should start now, then – don't you?" 

"I think that's a great idea."

 

The End.


End file.
